The Reptile's Rein
by Starkage the dragon
Summary: Mobius has been thrown into chaos as every reptile has suddenly gone berserk, and with an alien reptile army approaching from the stars with intention to turn the planet back into the Jurassic Age where reptiles ruled the planet, things are not looking good for the heroes. Shadow and the others must find a way to stop this invasion before it's too late. Full summary inside.
1. Shooting Star?

**Charmy: It's here, it's here.**

**Me: (grumbles) I knew it was a bad idea to give him chocolate. Charmy, calm down, you'll ruin the...(winces as Charmy collides with a cooler)...paper.**

**Charmy: (shakes the water off him as the papers in his hands sag, soaked.) Sorry**

**Me: (groans) Be lucky I already uploaded the first chapter, now do the disclaimer before i toss you out of the story.**

**Charmy: Fine, Me and everyone else you all know are owned by Sega.**

**Me: Now let's get this sequel started and before we do, here's the full summary.  
**

**Summary: Mobius has been thrown into chaos as every reptile has suddenly gone berserk, and with an alien reptile army approaching from the stars with intention to turn the planet back into the Jurassic Age where reptiles ruled the planet. Shadow and the others must find a way to stop the invasion before it's too late. But to do that, they must find Sonic, who has disappeared and is being hunted down by the aliens. Why are these invaders so keen on finding him, and what do they have to do with the hedgehog's three years disappearance from Mobius. Sequel to The Good, the Bad, and the Reversed.**

_Shooting Star?_

"Alright boys, I know this took all lot of work, several trips to the hospital, and a whole lota other stuff, but we're finally back in business." Vector said as he stood behind Espio and Charmy, an arm draped over both shoulders as they looked at the house they had built. The green croc allowed a sweat drop as a metal piece of the roof dropped and rolled down the small hill, stopping at their feet, "well, sorta."

"I told you we should've hired a carpenter." Espio stated as he looked up to see the slightly nervous smile on the Chaotix leader's toothy snout.

"Ah come on, Espio, we did a nice job for a first time, huh. Now all we have to do is get some furniture, plumbing, and electricity and we'll be done. So, you think Tails will be able to loan us some money."

"Hey look, isn't that Sonic." both reptiles looked over to the now flying bee as he pointed in the distance in another one of his excitement.

"Charmy, we all know that..." Vector started as he and the chameleon looked over in the direction the young kid was pointing in, gold and vermillion eyes widened as they saw the blue fur hedgehog standing in the distance on a tree branch, arms crossed as he stared into the sky, his back to them, "hey, that is Sonic. Hey Sonic!" he lifted a hand high over his head, waving it as he shouted to get the supposed dead hedgehog attention. The three notice blue ears twitch to the side as the hedgehog turned his head to where the sound of his name had came from. Emerald eyes narrowed as they caught sight of the mobians that disrupted the peace and quiet he was having. His quill-filled head returned to gazing at the starry sky, trying to ignore the approaching group, "Hey, what's with the attitude."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't the one to ruin someone's peace." the hedgehog sneered in response as his eyes glared at the similar colored croc, causing the three to blink in surprise at the outburst. Sonic gave a hmph at the small action. Before any could make any responses, a bright purple light shot across the sky, gaining the attention the four mobians.

"Ooh, a shooting star, let's make a wish." The hyperactive bee shouted as he somersaulted in the air before hovering in place, eyes closed as hand folded against each other. Peach lips moved in a murmur as he made his wish. Gold and emerald eyes glanced over to the oldest of the group, rolling slightly as their owners sighed as they saw Vector in a similar position.

"At least one person has some maturity around here." Sonic said as he looked at the purple chameleon.

"Exactly what is wrong, you seem different from the last time we met." Espio asked as the blue hedgehog hopped down from the branch.

"It is none of your concern, chameleon, but I do ask, how do you all know my name?" an eyebrow cocked in confusion before his facial expression changed to understanding.

"You must've suffered from amnesia. We all were your friends, and we thought you died in the battle with the Meterax." Espio explained.

"Died?" Sonic turned his head to look at the chameleon before looking at the other two members of the Chaotix, who were still in wish making mode, "I would like to ask a few questions, but I don't want to deal with those two clowns." Espio nodded as the two walked away from the croc and bee. Once they were out of sight, Sonic spoke, "Exactly what do you mean by died?"

"You and Shadow had worked together to defeat the Meterax, but the planet egg was about to explode, and the energy would've killed all of us. You performed Chaos Control to prevent it from exploding, but when Shadow brought back a ripped up glove, we thought that action drained all the energy you had left." the chameleon replied, looking down slightly as they continued the small walk.

"Hmph, if Eggman had never rescued me, your suspicion would've been correct. Well then, I should thank you for clearing up this confusion for me. Good bye Espio."

"Wait, I thought you don't remember any of us?" Sonic gave a small smirk.

"Just because my memories are incomplete does not mean I could hear your comrade shout out your name very loudly." Sonic looked in the distance for a few seconds before bursting into a full run, disappearing in a blur of blue. Espio watch in the direction of where the hedgehog had ran off in before seeing something glint on the ground. He leaned down to pick it up, examining it slightly before placing it in his glove.

**~ Two Days Later ~**

Charmy buzzed around the room, finally able to live in the now furniture filled house, tails having been happy to assist in the detectives some money to rebuild, especially since he knew how poorly they were doing in getting some business. He took a sharp turn to the left, rushing toward the kitchen where the sweet aroma of freshly cooked bacon, along with the sizzling sound of scrambled eggs still being cooked as the buttery pancakes were most likely sitting on the table, ready to be devoured by the mobians.

"Vector!" the bee lowered himself to the ground, preventing himself from dropping down in surprise as he saw the crocodile flip a pancake with a slight upward thrust of the pan before turning his attention to the eggs, stirring them with a spoon before raking them onto a nearby plate. Espio was sitting at the red and white covered table, taking a few sips from a cup of tea as he flipped a page of the newspaper he was currently reading, having retrieved it during an earlier morning walk into Westopolis. Charmy blinked slightly before rubbing his eyes, trying to see if this was a dream or if he was hallucinating or something else, expecting Espio to be the one to cook, not Vector.

"Charmy, sit down and eat your breakfast." he flinched as he heard Vector sneered at him. The bee rushed to his seat before looking over to the chameleon as the sound of paper rustling slightly was heard as he lowered the paper, gold eyes glaring at him before lifting back up to continue with their earlier task. Charmy knew something was slightly up, since Espio never glared at one of them without a good reason, and the most he did was wake up and rush to the kitchen, "Chow time." the bee's thought was dashed as he looked back, looking forward to the breakfast, before his face dropped slightly as he was received a bowl of some gray thing while he gave Espio himself the more delectable food.

"Uh, what's this?" Charmy asked as he poked at the liquify food with his spoon, his appetite quickly dropping.

"Charmy, just eat your food." Espio finally piped up for the fist time today as Vector nodded before stuffing a slice of pancake into his mouth, which was still filled with several pieces of bacon.

"Oh come on, you're not eating." the bee flinched slightly as a growl came from Vector.

"Don't worry about what's Espio is doing. We told you to eat so eat." the one being yelled at lowered himself in the chair. He knew something weird was going on ever since that weird shooting star they saw two days ago. First off, Espio never yelled at Vector when his music became to loud, but when he had simply wasted a drop of water the usually calmed reptile was infuriated at him. When he and Vector had went out to get some grocery, the croc would always sneer at someone unless they were a reptile, in which he would give a warm greetings to him or her.

"Uh, maybe I should go out for a bit." he said before rushing out the kitchen and heading out the house. He knew something was wrong, and returning back to that house with out it being solved could possibly be his death wish. Something about that star was off, then his eyes widened slightly as he realized it, having seen plenty of it during his trip in space.

When were stars ever purple?


	2. Reptile Ruckus

_Reptile Ruckus_

"It's only been an hour and there's already been seven robberies today." Tails said as he flipped through the channels, "Eight now." He landed on another news channel, which was broadcasting the latest news of a robbery at a local mechanic shop.

"Sheesh, is it rob a store day." Shadow said as he sat on one of the chairs.

"Somethings wrong," baby blue eyes looked back to the black hedgehog, "there have never been a time where this robberies had taken place, and it all happened after that weird shooting star, and by the looks of the reports, only reptiles have been seen committing the crime."

"Wait a minute," Shadow sat up a bit as he thought for a second about what the young fox had said, "if what you say is right and it's only effecting reptile's, than wouldn't Espio and Vector be effected." Both mobians turned their heads to the door as the sound of a hand knocking on the hard wood was heard. Shadow got out of his seat as the knocking increased in pace and got louder, causing the hedgehog's right ear to twitch in slight irritation. Turning the silver colored knob, Shadow was sent into a small whirl as he could only see a black and yellow blur rushed into the house very quickly.

"Charmy, what are you doing here." he heard Tails shout as he shook his head slightly, getting rid of the dizziness that was make the whole world spin before his eyes. He looked over to find the bee panting hard on the chair that he was sitting in earlier, clearly exhausted from the long flight from the outskirts of Westopolis to Mystic Ruins. His small white wings seemed to look like they were drooping on his back and a small growl from his stomach sounded like he didn't eat anything this morning.

"Tails...something is...wrong with...Espio and...Vector." the youngest member of Chaotix stated, panting in between the sentence harshly as he slumped against the leathery chair. He took a deep breathe through his nose, trying to catch his breathe, and had also caught the aroma of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast that was forgotten by the two older mobians, simply sitting there and waiting for someone to eat it. His small stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he didn't have anything to eat all day.

"Didn't Vector and Espio feed you today." Tails asked as an eyebrow cocked at the rumbling sound. Charmy took another deep breathe to fully catch his breathe, his mouth watering at another whiff of the breakfast.

"Yeah, though I don't even think it was food. Vector gave me some weird gray thing in a bowl, it looked almost like oatmeal, but it was more watery, while he and Espio had a good breakfast of pancakes and eggs and bacon. Ever since that shooting star, those two been acting differently, Espio would always yell at me and sometimes I wouldn't even be doing a thing while when Vector's music is up so loud that the whole house is shaking, he doesn't even complain, and Vector had never been that loud before." Charmy explained as he sat up slightly, still tired by the flight.

"Well, you can have my food then, I still have some chilli dogs in the refrigerator." Tails offered. Charmy let a large grin appear on his tired face before he used the energy he had left to rush into the kitchen. The hedgehog a nd fox rushed after him only to find the bee had practically finished over half of the food, the eggs and toast were gone, and so was half of the pancake, which was blanketed by syrup. He was currently stuffing his with bacon, causing both mobians to chuckle at the sight as Shadow took his own seat on front of his plate of food while Tails walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of leftover chilli dogs along with some shredded cheddar cheese. Placing the food in the microwave, he set it to twenty five seconds, allowing both the hot dogs and the chilli to warm up before taking them out and sprinkling a bit of cheese of top of the food, liking that topping instead of the jalapenos Sonic had on his chilli dogs.

Shadow had placed his third piece of bacon into his mouth as the yellow fox had sat down at the table with his food while Charmy patted his full stomach, sighing heavily as his plate was completely clean, no crumbs were seen on the late and instead stuck to the edge of the bee's mouth. Charmy didn't stay still, flying out the room to explore the house a bit as he left his the other two to finish their meal. After seveal minuted of whizzing throughout the house, flying through both of the floors before he grew bored of it and flew to the living room seconds before the Shadow and Tails entered.

"Hey, what's going on?" the tv screen fizzled for a second, a loud and annoying static sound emitted from it before it fixed itself, but instead of the news channel, it showed a dark green dragon sitting on an orange throne, black claws tapping against the metal armrest as blood red eyes glared outward, as if seeing the people that were watching this.

"Greetings inhabitants of this planet," a pink forked tongue slithered in and out of his long snout and narrow snout, several teeth jutted out, "I am Lord Scazer, ruler of the Sharpscales. I am here to restore this planet to it's proper state. All you have been seeing today is an uproar to return the control of this planet back to their rightful rulers, the reptiles. They are sick of being treated without the proper respect that they deserve, and we shall right all the wrongs that you all have done, whether if you simply surrender and do so, or if you're killed in our rise to perfection. I will leave you with the choice, but prepare for your planet's invasion." Scazer gave a small feral grin, showing several sharp teeth fitted perfectly together before the tv flashed off before returning to the news channel.

"Oh great, can't we just get a break." Shadow groaned, it was only three weeks ago that they had stopped the Meterax and only three days since he had stopped the Mutation Space Station from colliding with the planet and obliterating it, now they were going to have to deal with these Sharpscales and most likely every mobian reptile that existed on the planet. Why can't heroes ever catch a good break?

**~ With Scazer ~**

"Lord Scazer, are you sure it is right that we should invade the planet so soon, our newest minions have only had enough time to build up your communication device to..." the turtle-like creature ducked his head into his shell as black claws slashed at him.

"Be quiet Thomas, I know what I am doing, how else have I protected the planets under our control from the Meterax." the large dragon replied, his long tail dragged against the floor as it moved side to side.

"But sir, as your adviser, I am only seeking the well being of our empire." Thomas replied as he shorter tail wagged, curving up slightly as the white spikes started from the top of his neck, went down his back, part of it sticking out the brownish shell, and grew smaller before ending at the tip of his tail. Two white white horns stuck out from his head like a bull. They continued their walk until they arrived at their destination, finding other Sharpscales preparing for the invasion. The smallest members of the army were practicing with different weapons ranging from rifle swords to bombs or were practicing in assistance of collecting data as scouts. The larger of the groups were on a large battle ground as large and as big as a ship. They were practicing with sharp claws or their special talents with moving targets, one had melted his target into nothing more than a puddle while another one had froze it in place before using its thick tail to smash in into pieces.

"You really believe that we will not be able to overtake those who resist us."

"It is not the humans and other mobians that I am talking about."

"Ah, so it is Sonic that you fear would be a threat to us." a small chuckle escaped the dragon as he let his red eyes drift over to the turtle, "Do not worry, I am sending my minions to track down the hybrid. It is the unspoken promise that Lewis had with me when I allowed him to use my blood to perfect him. It is only right that he shall be what I want him to be."

"And what would that be, my lord." Thomas flinched slightly, feeling that what he had said was slightly stupid since with someone like the dragon, he would have as one thing and one thing only.

"As my weapon of destruction of course, but you should've already known that."


	3. Invasion

_Invasion_

"Miss Amy, are you okay?" Cream asked to the pink hedgehog beside her in a polite way as they continued to stroll through Metropolis, having done some shopping for a trip to the beach that Amy was invited to attend with her and her mother, Vanilla. The pink bags were filled with sunglasses, sunscreen, an inflatable beach ball, some beach towels, and some hats.

"Chao, chao, chao, chao." Cheese stated in what could be an agreement as his small yellow and blue hands waved up and down at his side, the red bow tie placed around his neck shook in the movement. He flew around the pink hedgehog, causing her to chuckle at the action.

"Yes, why you ask?" Amy answered as she watch the the chao return to his spot beside the rabbit.

"Well, you haven't talked about Mr. Sonic today, did something happen three days ago?" The pink hedgehog stopped for a second, jade eyes looking up at the sky as she remembered seeing the blue hedgehog again, but instead of the cocky and nice attitude that she had known, and loved, him for, he was almost like Shadow was back then before his supposed death, having suffered from amnesia and only remembering a few things.

"Yeah, Sonic's back, but he's change. He doesn't even remember any of us and had almost destroyed the planet due to a promise he had in the past." Amy replied as she turned her gaze to the gray, concrete sidewalk, barely catching sight of her friend long ears drooping even more as a hazel eyes looked to the side in slight embarrassment and sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry I..." Amy shook her head as she looked back at the rabbit with a smile.

"Don't worry Cream, it's better you found out now and not the hard way." Cream returned the smile.

"I hope those scary aliens don't mess up our vacation."

"If they do invade, we'll have them driven off the planet in time for our vacation. No stinking alien is getting in the way of me and the beach." A loud rumble blasted through the sky as the clouds that covered most of the sky darkened. Another rumble echoed throughout the area, and the two mobians knew well that it wasn't the sound of thunder, since the clouds were white earlier, not gray. The sky lightened up a bit as a bright orange light could be seen in the clouds. The duo heard the nearby people scream in horror, and they, too, were close to joining in, as a large creature flew out of the clouds. The red scales glistened brightly from the dew of the clouds along with three rows of spikes that traveled down its back and to the tip of its tail, curving upward to allow the sharp points to make the thick tail that was as long as a telephone pole even deadlier. The snout was like a dolphin on its face, but was two yards longer and was as thick as a bear. Its teeth stuck out similar to the way a saber tooth tiger had it. Two black horns jutted out of its head while a third one sat on the tip of its snout, each one seemed to be straight up before curving backwards. Amber eyes glared down at the small crowd as the air caught itself in the light red membranes of the wings. The creature reared its long neck up, allowing a blast of fire to escape its mouth and light up the darkened sky, giving the shadows of other flying creatures, and above them was the large shape of a ship nearly twice as big as the city even if its outskirt and rural areas were included.

A small creature flew down from the sky, no larger than a hawk and had looks similar to a pterodactyl. A small, round, glowing orb was placed on a black chain that hung around its neck before the image of Scazer appeared, enlarged to allow everyone to see him before speaking.

"Greetings once more, I had received a message from your so called 'leaders' and they have stated that they would not surrender their power to this planet's rightful rulers. As such I have no choice, but to demonstrate my power on this city and how useless fighting the Sharpscale Empire is. Those who are willing to surrender themselves to us will be allowed to live and will have a good life as our slaves. Those who oppose us, shall die." The dragon's eyes scanned the crowd, smirking as he saw some tremble in fear before snapping his fingers, "Flamos, proceed with the attack. The large dragon like creature roared as small shrills and shrieker roars followed before he dived at the city, a single wing beat taking down a nearby skyscraper.

**~ Outside Westopolis ~**

"Ugh, where did I place it?" an annoyed blue hedgehog said as he searched his quills once more before checking his gloves to see if he had possibly had place what he was looking for inside it. He remembered having it in his quills when he had a run in with the Chaotix, and had checked the area in hopes that it had fallen there and was still there. He groaned loudly as he gave up the search as he looked out in the distance from the top of the hill. His blue ears twitched slightly as the loud roaring sound was heard not so far away, a bit to the right. He turned his head slightly to see a nearby city, most likely Metropolis, but the clouds that floated above it was very dark, almost black, and a large red scaled creature roaring loudly, releasing a jet of flames as it roasted a building, making some of the metals and bricks used to make it melt. Several smaller creatures flew down to the ground, disappearing from his sight due to the buildings while others dropped from the clouds, clearly flightless. He watched it for a few seconds, thinking whether or not he should view the scene or return to his earlier mission. "Hmph, I have better things to do." He turned around and thought for a second, thinking about who could possibly have it. _That chameleon could most likely have it, but with the ruckus I have been overhearing today, he could possibly end up getting in that mess, but if he does have it, then I need to retrieve it, whether he's willing to or not._ He ran off in the direction of Westopolis, actually hoping to have a fight with the chameleon, and if lucky, the other two.

**~ With Scazer ~**

"Have any scouts reported of catching sight of the hybrid yet." the dragon asked in clear impatience as he tapped his claws on the armrest, looking down on Falrow, who was fidgeting slightly, hoping to not get on his lord bad side.

"Sorry, lord Scazer, but none of our scouts have seen, or could not confirm seeing him. Do you wish to extend the search parties to include the minions." the lizard said, eyes looking at the floor in respect, having been told to relieve himself from the bowing position he was earlier.

"Hmm, actually, bring in the minion who has saw him last before he 'disappeared'. The chameleon and the alligator that live on the outskirts of the city they call Westopolis I believe, and have Racko ready to track him down. Also , have another projector orb attached to him before he is released, I need to make sure that he serves me as he is supposed to." he let a small smile appear on his snout, letting his teeth gleam in the light.

"Yes sir, but sir, the other minion is a crocodile, not an alligator." Red eyes narrowed at the green lizard, causing Falrow to gulp loudly in fear.

"Do you dare to correct me?" the dragon growled, sitting up slightly in his seat.

"N-no s-sir." the lizard stuttered as he shook in fear.

"That's better, now send out the order before I throw you into the pit." the lizard hesitate to rush out of the room, leaving his leader to chuckle darkly as he watched the destruction of Metropolis from a hover screen.


	4. Invasion on Angel Island

_Invasion on Angel Island  
_

"Ah, what a beautiful day," Knuckles stated to himself as he looked up into the clear blue skies, leaning against the side of the Master Emerald, arms crossed behind his dreadlocks as a small smirk crossed his face as he listened to the singing and the fluttering of nearby birds, "the skies are clear, the birds are singing, and best of all, the Master Emerald is placed back on the shrine where it belongs." He looked back at the large glowing gem as he patted its side before returning his gaze to the sky. "Yeah, nothing can ruin...this." An eyebrow cocked in confusion as he saw a large ship, though smaller compared to Eggman's latest ship, soaring above. He immediately knew it was nothing related to any of Eggman creation because the ship was a shining dark green. It also lacked the large Eggman symbol on its side, instead having a symbol of a snake's head with two white horns similar to that of a bighorn sheep, a small, pink, forked tongue poking out between two long fangs, red eyes staring out with intimidation. Surrounding the large ship were a bunch of reptile creatures flying around it either by large wings, hover boards, or jet packs. The red echidna jumped up to his feet, readied fists placed in front of him as a small group, no more than ten, flew down to the island, hovering over the ground in front of the altar.

"Greetings mammal," Violet eyes met hazel as Knuckles looked at the intruder, who bore several similar looks to an iguana, except for the small frills that laid nicely on its neck, a orange like color compared to the yellow scales that covered its body besides the gray belly that was barely seen by the turquoise general outfit. "I am General Goradon. I have come in favor of Lord Scazer to have control over this island to house our troops and supervise the mystical gem you call the Master Emerald. If you are willing to surrender, I will allow you to continuing guarding it and you may stay on the island. but if you don't." The five behind the group loaded their guns while the other soldiers smiled, allowing gleaming sharp teeth to show in the sunlight as clawed fingers flexed in anticipation.

"Well you can forget it. Go back to your lord and tell him you freaks aren't getting this island cause I ain't leaving it without a fight." He growled slightly as he heard Goradon chuckle slightly, yellow eyelids closing for a few moments.

"Oh, I expected you to say that." he snapped his fingers, causing the four soldiers to beat there wings a bit to allow them to fly up to the top of the altar, claws extended out toward the guardian. The other soldiers behind aimed there guns, watching out to avoid hitting their comrades before firing, a golden beam shot out before hitting the steps right at the top of the altar, causing large craters to form on the already crumpling stone. The red echidna jumped back, avoiding the small spray of rocks that went flying from the collision, and landed on the Master Emerald. He sent a punch to the side, sharp knuckles colliding with one of the soldiers face as he howled slightly in pain, his scales help to shield the soft skin beneath from bleeding, but could not avoid the large bruise that damaged both. He landed on the ground with a hard thud, his body scraping up some dirt as he slid to a halt face-first. Knuckles gave a triumph smile before turning around to intercept a pair of claws slice at his face. Ducking quickly, the guardian gave a small uppercut, colliding with the soft belly. Knuckles face twitched in scrunch up in disgust as he turned his head away, a hot breathe filled with the scent of fish and what could be insects escaped from the soldier's mouth.

Knuckles was stunned for a moment, completely disgusted a the smell that now filled his nose, causing it to burn slightly from the stink. Taking advantage of the situation, one of the remaining winged soldiers charged at him, causing him to scream in pain as he felt claws digging through his side and toss him into the air. One of the gunners fired at the defenseless figure. The beam collided with his legs, causing the echidna to be sent hurtling into a tree. A hard thud was heard as he arched his back from the collision, his back bruised while a bit of blood trickled down from a large cut on his bruised legs. He slid down the side, landing softly on the grass below, but didn't notice that the impact on the hit had placed a large crack into the truck, making the tree look like it would tilt over and fall any second.

Knuckles looked up, eyes widening to see the tree start to tilt forward. He rolled to side, barely avoiding being crushed by the tree as it landed on the ground with a loud thud. Before he could do anything, he felt a foot kick the back of his head, sending him pace first into the dirt.

"Ha, how do you like it." the soldier that was sent into the dirt earlier laugh as he approached the struggling mammal.

"Enough Rowlun, he will be a nice example that the Sharpscales mean business." The general stated, "Toss him off the island, if he's anything as we have learned he should be able to glide back to the main land, if not, I hope somebody will find his splattered body." Rowlun growled slightly before picking up the twitching echidna, who was slightly overwhelmed by the fresh new sense on pain as claws dug slightly into his neck. His blurry vision was barely able to make out the edge of the island, and below was the large forest of Mystic Ruins.

"Hope to see you again, Knuckles." Rowlun sneered, smirking as he saw violet eyes widened, able to register in his mind that the large creature knew his name, but before he could say a thing, or at least attempt to, he felt his body being tossed off the side of the island.

**~ In Tails's Workshop ~**

"Wait a minute, Metropolis got demolished in a matter of minutes." Tails said, baby blue eyes widening in shock as he looked at Amy and Cream, who were panting slightly from the run here, covered in soot from what could be the remains of a building. Amy coughed slightly, nodding her head before coughing again, roughly.

"Yeah, me and Cream were barely able to get out of there in time. I tried my best to stop them, but they had this huge fire breathing dragon-thing burning down the city, and don't get me started with the army they sent, there were probably ten thousand of those Sharpscale freaks, some were equipped with weapons while others were only armed with sharp claws, spiky tail, and few possessed the ability to breathe fire, but they were all fast, able to take out the armies in three minutes before taking an extra three minutes to destroy the city. Those who had surrendered were transported up to the ship while those who didn't were killed." the pink hedgehog shivered slightly as she remembered seeing a little boy, no younger than Charmy, being stabbed in the head by a sword. She remembered hearing his parents screaming in fright before a rifle blew there heads off, sending them to a similar fate as the boy. Black ears perked up slightly as Shadow looked out the nearby window.

"Does anybody hear screaming?" ruby eyes looked back at the group as they noticed somebody screaming. They all rushed out the room, steeping a few feet from the house and looking up, to see a red creature fall from the sky, the source of the screaming.

"Hey, that's Knuckles." Charmy shouted loudly, seeing the echidna's arm flail widely in front of him as he was plummeting to the ground head first. Tails's tails spun quickly around before allowing the young fox to fly up into the sky, arms outstretch as he quickly caught the echidna. He quickly lowered himself to the ground, having to support Knuckles weight as he struggled to his feet. Tails quickly gasped as he saw the guardian's battered state.

"What happened Knuckles?" he asked as the others walked over to check on the echidna, seeing he had recently been in a fight, and by his condition, lost.

"Island...invaded...by Sharpscales. Tried...to fight...but to tough...I'm tired." the echidna quickly fainted in the fox's arms from exhaustion.


	5. Find That Hedgehog

_Find That Hedgehog_

"It's alright, Mr. Knuckles, you're going to be okay." Cream stated as she placed an ice bag on the echidna's forehead along with his legs and chest. Knuckles let out a pained groan, flinching slightly as the cold bag touched his fur and bruise before relaxing a bit. Shadow, Tails, Amy, and Charmy looked at the injured guardian, who was almost covered in bandages from head to toe, his fur was in disarray.

"Well, at least he didn't exactly lose the Master Emerald as always." Shadow stated, chuckling slightly as the echidna gave a pained glare at the red striped hedgehog, his eyelids twitched as violet eyes just wanted to close. Giving out another pained moan, Knuckles gave up in the inner struggle and let his eyelids slide shut as he turned his head to look up at the ceiling, feeling the ice bag slowly slide off from the movement before being placed back where it was. The small clicking sound of the door opening was heard, gaining the attention of all, but the guardian, who was beginning to drift into sleep.

"I thought you guys might be...whoa, what happen to Knucklehead here?" Rouge said as she opened the door, immediately noticing the passed out echidna on one of the leathery chairs, "Let me guess, the Sharpscales did this." Everyone nodded in response, causing the bat to sigh slightly, "Should've known. Those aliens just built a base in the ruins of Westopolis, and they have more guards than G.U.N. and Eggman combined." The bat pulled something out from her gloved, which glinted in the room's light, "There happened to be a spy probe in the ruins, and I learned about one of their plans, or at least part of it," she looked at the small bee, pointing a white gloved finger at him, "and you know, I saw those two friends are yours, too." She pushed a button on the device and laid it on the floor as a large hologram appeared, nearly filling the room, she ordered for Tails to cut the lights in the room off, making the hologram the only source of light in the room, showing an image in a sideways view.

"Where are those two?" Scazer growled out in impatience, one hand holding up his head while the other claws tapped on the armrest with a steady rhythm. Some turtle-like creature with an abnormally long and curved tail stood at the bottom of the steps.

"My Lord, I only beg once more that you do be patient please, they have entered the ship and..." the other alien stopped as the doors swung open, into two recognizable mobians walked in.

"Lord Scazer, we are here as ordered." Vector stated as he and Espio kneel down to one knee as they bowed his head in respect.

"Ah, thanks for finally showing up. I have an important task for you. I have noticed that before our promised weapon went missing, you were the last to see him. So I ask, do you have anything that might have a clue to finding Sonic." Red eyes looked down at the two before shifting his focus to the chameleon, whose gold eyes shifted slightly to the side, "Do you have anything to say, chameleon?" He raised an eyebrow in slight amusement as Espio noticed that his action was noticed.

"No...my lord." he said, sounding to have hesitating for a moment.

"But we do know where you could possibly find a way to track him?" The crocodile stated.

"Good, I want you two to take Racko with you. He has been waiting to get back in the field." He waved his hand in a way of dismissing, making only the crocodile answer with a shake of his head. They both got up, but while Vector only turned around and prepared to head to the door, Espio had glanced in the direction of where the probe most likely was. The hologram shut off, showing that that was the end of the video.

"These freaks seem to be after Sonic, these must be the guys that Lewis got the immortality blood from." Rouge stated.

"Wait a minute, cut it back on. "Charmy shouted, during the whole incident he have suddenly become less hyper, able to stand still longer than the Sonic they called a friend. Rouge did as told as she cut it back on where the thing stopped at, showing a good picture of Espio looking at the probe while Vector was preparing to leave, "Espio never hesitates unless..." the bee viewed the image in concentration, taking in the detective skills that he had gained from working with the two reptiles, which has finally came to good use, "there." he pointed near the purple mobian's waist, which was where one of his hands was near, but instead of facing straight down as expected, the hand seemed to be tightened into a fist, with the pointer finger being the only finger out, which had curled up slightly in a beckoning way, almost in the way of how somebody gets another to follow, "I don't think those guys got actual control over Espio."

"Why not, he is a reptile." Tails said as Charmy extended his arms as if the answer was completely obvious, which slightly was.

"Duh, he's a ninja, of course bad guys are going to have a hard time getting control over his mind. I bet he did all that so he wouldn't blow the cover, that's just like Espio, and to not tell me about it." he pouted in the end, hovering in mid air as he had taken flight a few seconds ago.

"Well, now we have a problem. How are we suppose to follow them if we don't know where they're heading?" Amy asked.

"Because I was there, too. He was stargazing in a tree near our house. Come on, let's go before we lose them." Rouge picked up the device turning the hologram back off as Tails cut the lights back on.

"Well, I'll meet you guys there. I got to report this to the Commander before he gets the wrong idea, as usual. I'll also bring in something to help track them." Rouge exited the door, wings unfurling as she flapped them, giving her lift as she flew away.

**~ On Angel Island ~**

"Get to work slaves." Goradon ordered as several of his soldiers cracked whips at the mobians, laughing slightly as some screamed in pain before working harder in their assigned task. He watched as some worked in mines, carrying iron ores to a large machine where another group turned a giant wheel, making the iron ore melt and cool into metal. Another group would retrieve the iron and deliver to another group, which was hanging over the edge of the island be ropes and cables, placing the metal onto the hardened dirt before welding torch to keep it stuck to the island. They have been at this for several hours and the bottom part of the island was half covered in a strong armor of iron, the tip very sharp as if to destroy anything that was below it if the island was to drop.

"Sir, we are fifty percent done with the project. The new slaves are doing nicely." a soldier said as he turned in a report stating that the mines were beginning to deplete in their resources.

"Good, are any causing trouble?" the soldier shook his head.

"No sir, we have lost a few, only those who are hanging on the side of the island due to some of the ropes and cables being wary, but they are completely obedient." The general smiled as he viewed the scene.

"I hope that crocodile and chameleon find that hedgehog soon, we don't want him causing problems in our plans."

**~ With Eggman ~**

"Ugh, those reptiles will ruin everything." The evil scientist said as he watched the news report, stating that the Sharpscales have destroyed Metropolis and have built several bases in its ruins, "How am i suppose to create the Eggman Empire with those freaks destroying cities and making my future servants slaves, if anybody deserves to rule this planet it should be me."

"Doctor, we retrieved a video from G.U.N. that you might want to see." Bocoe said as he uploaded the video on the screen. Eggman watched it in interest as he listened closely and studied it until it cut off.

"So these aliens are the one that gave Sonic his immortality. If they want Sonic so badly, then we need to find him first. Decoe, Bocoe, get my robots ready to track down the hedgehog. Failure is not an option."

"Usually, it's the only option, in his case." Decoe whispered to Bocoe.

"What did you say?!" Eggman shouted to the gold robot.

"Uh, we'll get on it sir." both robots dashed out the room to complete the task as Eggman placed a few commands into the computer to be placed into the robots. Unknown to all three of them, their target was watching the whole thing from a vent, green eyes clearly seen in the darkness.


End file.
